A Night Alone in the Tower
by Only Sometimes
Summary: [One shot] Story written before HBP came out. The sixth year Gryffindors get one night with the tower to themselves, the only time problem is when everyone else comes back...


I just got this idea one day, and it just wouldn't leave my head. So it's really a drabble, a long drabble, that I just had to write. Review if you want, it'd be appreciated to know if next time I should just leave the one shot in my head.

Post HBP.

Discalimer: This is a drabble that is based on JKR's created world.

* * *

"All right! It's six AM, let us in!" Ron hollored at the sleeping Fat Lady portrait. He stood with his hands on his hips, impatiently tapping his foot with the equally irritated Gryffindors around him. 

Almost all of the Gryffindors, there was one group of Gryffindors missing. The ones on the other side of the sleeping portrait.

"Huh?" The Fat Lady shook herself awake, her painted eyes puffy with sleep. "Oh, you're all back then. Where'd you sleep?"

"In the library." Harry sneered, rubbing his aching neck.

"It wasn't _that _bad." Hermione insisted, a stack of books under her arm.

"Hurry up! I wanna shower!" a first year whined rather loudly. As soon as that was said the rest of the house joined in the whining and wants.

"I really don't care!" the Fat Lady spat, just because she's a painting doesn't mean that she doesn't need sleep. And the group that had been in the Gryffindor tower all night had also kept her up all night.

It was all these ruddy students fault, too. If they hadn't made that ruddy bet and lost to those ruddy sixth years...

It all started because Ron had said that little comment about his sister...

"I'm just sayin' Gin, that this years sixth years aren't all that bright." Ron stated at breakfast the day before.  
"Ron, _I'm _in sixth year." Ginny pointed out, her tone should have been a warning that Ron was in dangerous waters, but he was too busy munching on bacon to think that far ahead.

"All I'm sayin' is that you don't have someone like Hermione." Ron continued munching.

Hermione beemed from across the table at this comment, and again, Ron didn't notice.

"I don't think one Hermione makes up for the rest of your year." Ginny said as she glared at her brother.

Harry, Seamus, Dean, and a few other seventh years began trying to defend themselves.

Before long, all the Gryffindors were claiming that their year was the smartest. The 'discussion' made such a racket that McGonagall finally made her way over to see why her house was louder than any of the others.

"Professor, tell the the fifth years are the smartest!"  
"No! It's the firsts!"  
"Firsts don't know anything, sevenths are the smartest!" Called out a cluster of voices.  
"Well, I, um, wasn't expecting this!" the professor finally said. Her usually stern demeanor went to confusion, not sure how to solve this arguement. "I suppose you'll all just have to settle down."

"Or," Ginny Weasley chimed in, "you could help us solve this problem. A bit of a competition could be held. An intellectual one. You can be the Quiz Mistress and ask the entire house questions, each for the appropriate level."

"You haven't done this type of thing before, eh Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked, raising an amused eyebrow.  
"It's the obvious answer to our problem, Professor." Ginny pointed out, trying not to look like she had actually been planning this. Which she hadn't.

By that afternoon all of Gryffindor was in their commonroom, waiting to compete. McGonagall stood up, ready to ask the questions that would prove which year really was the smartest. The stakes were high, it had been decided earlier that the winning year would get the Gryffindor tower all to themselves for the entire night.

The questions went on, and before long the winner was obvious.

By the time all the questions were asked, the sixth years had slaughtered the rest of the years. And being the cool, collected group they are, they didn't gloat at all.

However, they did start planning what they would be doing for the evening in loud, excited voices.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and left her house in peace, or as peaceful as the years that had just lost could be as they tried to figure out where to sleep that night.

But the night was over, even though everyone knew that the sixth years would be smug for the rest of their school lives. But that wasn't on the minds of all the other Gryffindors as they stood outside the portrait door.

"Oh, bugger, George, it looks like our plans to wake our favorite house is out the window." Fred Weasley strolled over to his old house, his twin George not far behind.  
"Well, this is odd. Think someone beat us to it?" George asked back, grinning a bit the obviously exhausted house.  
"Oh, no! Not _you _two again! After all the ruckus last night, I don't want to have to deal with those twins now!" the Fat Lady squealed, waking up at the sign of the twins.  
"What do you mean ruckus? What's going on here?" Fred questioned, confused yet amused at the situation.

Harry explained the whole situation to the newest arrivals as Ron argued with the Fat Lady who wasn't letting any of them in, despite the fact that they all had the password.

After hearing the whole explanation the Weasley clan became quite interested in seeing what their little sister had been up to while the others were away. It only took a bit of cajoling from Hermione before the Fat Lady gave them all an answer with an open door...

And then they were all very upset with the answer. The common room was completely trashed, couches knocked over, wall hangings crooked, and people and clothes everywhere.

"Let's all take a few days off, you said! Visit Ron and Ginny, you said!" Fred mumbled to his brothers as he looked around the room.

Several faces popped up from where they had fallen, their faces quickly going to horror.

"You're not a sixth year! You're not even in Gryffindor!" Hermione accused several people, who in turn, got up and ran.

Colin Creevey looked up, his eyes big with horror at the sign of all the red heads. He then got up and ran as fast as he could towards the boys dorms.

"Well, that's not good." Fred remarked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the boy run.  
"Ginny!" Ron barked, his head swiveling around to try and find his sister. "Where are you!"  
"Oh, uh, she's not available at the moment." a sixth year from Hufflepuff managed to say as he pulled on a shoe.  
"And why not?" George questioned, his eyebrow going dangerously high.

The sixth years eyes flicked towards the staircase that Colin had just run up, slight amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Well, I'd better go, seeing as this isn't my house." the sixth year finished. He got up and strolled towards the portrait door, something that quite a few people were doing at that time.

Harry turned and started towards his dorm, but Hermione quickly grabbed his elbow, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Maybe I should go up first, make sure she's okay..." Hermione pointed out, trying not to blush.  
"You have two minutes." Ron growled, not looking at Hermione but at his once beloved school bedroom.

Hermione quickly made her way up the stairs, becoming utterly disturbed by the assortment of odd situations she saw beneath her when she was high enough up.

"I dare say, I'm a bit insulted. We never had parties that were _this _wild when we were in school." Fred remarked to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Strange since your darling sister pretty much had control of the place." a tired sounding girl remarked as she walked by. She was almost unrecognizable, the way her hair was in her face and her voice husky with exhaustion.

"Was that Parkinson!" Harry gasped, this whole situation playing games with his senses.

"Oh my." George mumbled. All Ron could do was turn even redder.

"Hermione! Done yet?" Fred hollered towards the stairs, still keeping an eye moving around the commotion that surrounded him.

"NO! Don't come up yet!" Hermione squeaked back, her voice showing how overwhelmed she was.

Without as much as glancing at each other, the foursome made their way up the stairs, careful not to look down and see how many Firewhiskey bottles were gracing the floor.

The first thing they saw when they entered the seventh year boys dorm was Ginny, leaning out the window, waist being held by Colin, as she reached into the tree trying to grab something.

"I said not to come!" Hermione squeaked again, her voice going even more shrill than before.

Before anyone could say anything at all, they looked around the rest of the room, their mouths falling open with shock.

"There's a Malfoy on my bed." Harry managed to mumble, his face looking glassy with still confusion.

The other three were in too much shock to care.

Every single bed was mussed, Ron's bed covered in empty bottles, some of which looked like they had been tucked in, posters and pictures on the walls all tilted now, some hanging half way of the walls, the curtains on the floor, along with the curtain rod.

"There's a Malfoy on my bed." Harry dumbly repeated.

"And a Zabini under it!" a muffled voice chimed. With that Blaise Zabini stuck his head out from under Harry's bed, a lively grin on his face. A Ravenclaw fifth year crawled out after him, blushing but grinning.

"Later, Blaise." the girl cooed, but she didn't look as if she planned on talking to him any later.  
"Right." Blaise answered, as if confirming.

"You're going to fall!" Colin cried out, bringing the attention of those people still capable of giving it, to him and Ginny in the window.  
"Not if you hold on!" Ginny snapped, reaching a little bit farther still. Her hair was a mess of curls, being held by a random scrunchie that probably wasn't hers. She was wearing a muggle skirt that was too short for her brothers taste, and a top that wasn't quite buttoned all the way.

"Don't ask what she's doing! She'll tell you!" Hermione wailed from where she sat on Ron's bed with the tucked in bottles, her face in her hands.

"Oh, come off it Granger, it's not that bad." Ginny scoffed from the window, her face still out of sight.  
"Your brothers are here!" Hermoine snapped back.  
"Which ones?"  
"Ron and the twins."  
"Meh."

"Meh? Meh! That's all you have to say!" Ron bellowed, his voice sounding as red as his face was.

"There's a Malfoy on my bed."

"Yes, Harry. We know. Why is that so upsetting, exactly?" Ginny asked, turning her head ever so slightly to look at the group.  
"Because he looks so...serene." Harry pointed out. And Draco was looking quite serene. A huge grin rested on his face, his eyes glazed over.

Ron let out a choking sound as he looked at his nemisis, the angry words that were boiling inside of him dying before they made it past his tonsils. For what might be the first time in their lives, the twins turned red with anger. It was unnatural on their normally jovial faces.

"Got it!" Ginny exclaimed, climbing out of the window with her bra in hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched, while Ron, Harry, Fred and George all gasped. Colin quickly ran out of the room, and if it was possible, Malfoy's grin got even bigger.

Without so much as batting an eye, Ginny began putting on the black lacey bra she had just rescued from the tree, taking no notice to the people around her.

"What kind of party did you have last night!" Harry demanded, his sense finally catching up with the rest of the world.

Ginny gave him a look of 'duh' and went back to what she was doing.

"Mum is going to freak when she hears about this!" Ron finally screeched, his eyes going big.  
"You wouldn't!" Ginny shot back, her bra on but her shirt still unbuttoned.  
"I would."  
"That's cold, little brother." Fred remarked. "But totally necessary." George added.  
"There's a Malfoy on my bed, and he's grinning." Harry mumbled, again.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" all the Weasley boys shouted at once.

"I'm leaving before the rest of you wake up." Ginny mumbled as she made her way out of the dorm, leaving the rest of the room behind.

"Me too." Hermione mumbled, her face still down. She stepped out to the stairs, took one look at the common room and stepped back in saying "Nevermind, coming back."

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked, his voice staying the same.

"MISS WEASLEY! I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS MESS!" McGonagall's voice screeched, reaching all the way up to the boy's dorm.

Harry, Ron and the twins couldn't help but smile. Ginny was yet to button up her shirt.


End file.
